sevenrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reid Nightwalker
Reid Nightwalker was a Demonai Warrior, and was meant to be betrothed to Raisa ana'Marianna and inherit the leadership of the Demonai Warriors as the adopted son of Averill Lightfoot Demonai. Personality Reid is a proud Demonai Warrior who is well known for losing his temper. This occurs when he no longer has control of the situation or does not get what he wants. His position as the best Demonai warrior leads him to be arrogant, always expecting things to go his way. Despite being of Demonai blood, he is willing to use dishonorable and underhanded tactics to achieve his goals. Among the Demonai, he harbors the greatest mistrust and hatred against Wizards and feeds the hatred of them to his comrades. Plot The Demon King Reid is present during Raisa's Name Day ceremony, and dances with her. He is later present in a meeting concerning Fire Dancer's new found wizardry powers. He also witnesses the unlocking of Hanson Alister's powers. He voices his opposition of Elena's and Averill's plan of using a wizard. The Gray Wolf Throne Upon Han's return to Fells, Reid begins scouting around Ragmarket, murdering Wizards and placing Han's gang mark to pin the blame on him. He confronts Raisa several times to give her a briefing on the situation and to attempt to persuade her to his side. Later, at the Demonai camp, he tries to ward off Han's approach to Raisa, but Raisa dismisses him. Reid escorts her to the coronation ceremony. The Crimson Crown At the Demonai's coronation ceremony for Raisa, Averril decides to adopt Reid as his son, signifying that he has chosen Reid as his successor to the Demonai leadership. He also supports Reid's bid to marry Raisa. He is present in the castle when General Klemath turns against Raisa and puts the castle undersiege, with reinforcements from Arden in tow. He vows to give his life if necesssary in order to defend Raisa. When Raisa launches a rescue operation to save her sister, Reid participates, picking off the enemy one by one, before Fire Dancer's flood attack forces the remaining forces to retreat. Later, he confronts Raisa in Han's hideout in an attempt to convince her to avoid marrying Han and marry him instead, which Raisa strongly opposes. Night Bird, Reid's "bed-partner", comes in and reveals to Raisa all of Reid's underhanded actions, including the fact that he was personally responsible for assassinating Raisa's mother. Reid realizes that this effectively washes away any chance he has at persuading Raisa, so he attempts to kill her. Reid gets injured while climbing up to where Raisa was, but eventually was forced to mortally wound Bird when she began firing on him. Reid was killed when Bird used the last of her strength to fire a second arrow into his back. The revelations of Reid's actions against the current and former Queens dealt a severe blow to the Demonai Warriors, who were revered for their honor and loyalty to the crown. Averill was especially devastated at this revelation, believing Reid to be the perfect Demonai to take his place. The blow to the Demonai left Averill and Elena both in a position where they couldn't speak out against Raisa's marriage to Han. Category:Characters Category:Demonai Warrior Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:DK Characters Category:GWT Characters Category:CC Characters